Adicción
by Freederth
Summary: KradDai. Uno es un rubio seme algo psicópata. El otro, un pelirrojo con pinta de uke. Ambos, mantienen una relación casi narcótica. Compilado de historias DaixKrad


Secreto

Era un espléndido día. Daisuke se sentía de muy buen ánimo, como para salir al bosque a dar un paseo y/o hacer un picnic. La verdad, tenía más que nada, ganas de no estar metido en su casa donde -de seguro- alguno de sus parientes le tendían una trampa para probar sus habilidades de ladrón. Suspiró. ¿Con quién ir? Podía ir con Satoshi, su 'siempre dispuesto' (?) buen amigo; que tal vez, no siempre tenía ganas de andar revoloteando como el pequeño Dai, pero ¡vaya que eran buenos amigos! Solían verse bien seguido siempre, a veces con las excusas más tontas y poco convincentes que pudieran pasar por la mente de un ser humano; lo que terminaba siempre por dejar en evidencia que ninguno de los dos realmente tenía una vida, así que, tenían que depender el uno del otro para no pudrirse de aburrimiento.

Daisuke agarró el teléfono y marcó el número del joven. Esperó unos segundos, oyendo cómo se conectaban las líneas. De repente contestó Satoshi, con su "siempre animada" voz.

-¡Hiwatari-kun! -exclamó el pelirrojo del otro lado del teléfono, haciendo que Satoshi casi quedara sordo.

-Escucho fuerte y claro, Niwa, no necesitas gritarme -su neutro tono de voz no pareció cambiar, pero algún signo de risa había detrás. A veces le intrigaba la personalidad carismática de Daisuke-. Bien, ¿a qué se debe la llamada?

-Etto... –balbuceó, empezando a buscar una excusa para que el chico acudiera a su encuentro-. Necesito mover un mueble y estoy solo... no tengo la suficiente fuerza, Hiwataru-kun.

-Qué mala excusa, Niwa -echó una carcajada-. ¿No es más fácil decir "estoy aburrido y quiero que hagamos algo para divertirnos"?

-Bien, lo siento, es que me da algo de pena.

-Llego en cinco minutos –Respondió el joven de lentes, que no daba señales de haber escuchado a Dai.

-Es imposible hacer que ese cuatro ojos escuche, Dai, no te gastes -llamó Dark, empezando a fastidiar al pequeño.

-Sí, sí, como sea -Daisuke ignoró completamente al seductor ladrón y se dirigió a Towa muy contento y efusivo-. ¡¡Towa-chan!!

-Oh... ese tono de voz no puede significar nada más aparte de trabajo -dijo en voz baja y lánguida la ahora sirvienta del hogar-. ¿Qué se te ofrece?

-¿Puedes hacer unos emparedados y jugo? -fue directo al grano.

-¡¡Lo sabía!! ¡¡Nunca debí haberme quedado en esta casa!! -se agazapó en una esquina de forma muy melodramática-. ¡Me tratan como a una esclava!

-Te prepararé un pescadito fritito si lo haces, Towa-chan.

-¿Cuántos emparedados quieres? -se levantó de golpe, mirándolo.

-¡Así me gusta!

-¡Woah, Daisuke está cada día más manipulador! -siguió fastidiando el de alas negras, luego se secó las lágrimas y los mocos con un pañuelo-. ¡¡Mi pequeño ya está grande!! ¡Buah!

-¡Ya cállate, Dark! -exclamó Daisuke, agregando algo que sabía era un tema sensible-. Debería haberte dejado encerrado, tsk.

Silencio. El chico empezó a reírse de malévolamente, sabiendo que Dark no lo iba a fastidiar más y se fue a acostar en el sofá, esperando que llegara su incondicional amigo psicópata de lentes. No alcanzó ni a relajarse, cuando tocan la puerta. '¡Mierda! justo me estaba acomodando' se dijo a sí mismo. Caminó hacia el portón y sacó un guante de goma para tocar la manilla, siempre desconfiado... nunca se sabía cuándo su madre podría estar planeando jugarle una bromilla. Abrió.

-Sa... ¡Hiwatari-kun! -exclamó saltando encima de su amigo, abrazándolo de forma repentina.

-With, no te estés transformado en Daisuke -le habló Satoshi, neutral, como siempre.

-Soy yo, Hiwatari-kun, Niwa -se señaló a sí mismo, convenciéndolo de que no se trataba de su copia rosada lanuda.

-Bien, ¿qué vamos a hacer? -como siempre, no escuchó lo que le estaba diciendo Daisuke y expuso su idea.

-¡Vamos a hacer un picnic!

A las horas, a pesar de la inicial oposición del peliceleste, estaban en las afueras de la ciudad, sentados en medio del pasto sobre una manta violeta, mientras devoraban unos suculentos emparedados. Hablaban algunas cosas incoherentes sin nexo con lo que iban diciendo a continuación. Y es que no tenían mucho más que hacer; por lo menos no la estaban pasando nada de mal. En un momento, Daisuke notó una mirada extraña y perturbadora de parte de su amigo (del que nada sospechaba). Realmente, era tan natural que estuvieran juntos, que cualquier mirada pervertida que le dirigiese Satoshi, era tan común que -de todos modos- poco parecía importarle.

-Ah... Hiwatari-kun -le habló, haciendo que girara su cabeza hacia él, volviendo a mirarle-. Tienes sucia la mejilla.

El peliceleste agarró una servilleta, limpiando donde le había dicho Daisuke, sin éxito. El pelirrojo suspiró y le quitó el trozo de papel de la mano, terminando él de limpiarlo.

-Eres patoso, en serio -el chico sólo le sonrió, ya que si soltaba la risotada que estaba aguantando seguro terminaría escupiendo el pan.

De la nada, Satoshi se levantó, excusándose, a la vez que se quitaba algunos trozos de hojas secas de encima de su ropa. Puso los pies encima de la manta, mirando a los ojos a Daisuke. El pelirrojo, en respuesta, lo observó con curiosidad, porque Hiwatari no le decía nada, sólo se levantó de forma muy repentina agarrando un bolso que traía. Cuando estaba por irse, el más bajo se paró y lo detuvo un momento con las manos, volviendo a mirarle a los ojos fijamente.

-¿A dónde vas? -por fin se animó a preguntar el curioso Dai. No le gustaba meterse en los asuntos de su amigo, pero la duda estaba carcomiéndole por dentro.

-Baño -repuso cortante, usando su natural expresión neutra.

El pelirrojo lo vio meterse entre unos arbustitos por ahí, ya que en ese lugar no había baño. Se acostó un rato sobre la colcha, con el sol dándole en la cara. Se cubrió los ojos con un brazo, le jodía cerrar los ojos y ver manchitas moradas. Dio un largo suspiro y empezó a quedarse dormido. Giró unas cuantas veces, entre bostezos, sobre su cuerpo. Estaba cansado, la semana siempre lo agotaba tanto, que darse un respiro usualmente lo solía adormilar.

Despertó tiempo después, cuando la luz del sol comenzaba a atenuar, tiñendo el cielo con matices anaranjados y rojos que brillaban a lo lejos. No andaba con reloj, así que consultó a alguien que iba pasando por ahí: dos horas había pasado desde que se había quedado dormido, ¿dónde estaba Satoshi? Eso era lo que se preguntaba, hacía más de tres que se había marchado _supestamente _a regar las margaritas entre los arbustos. _'Bien, es hora de ir a buscarlo, creo'_ miró hacia los lados, por si había algún indicio que mostrara por dónde se podía haber ido su amigo... pero nada.

De momentos, le pareció ver una cola rubia danzar con el viento, pero eso no le constaba, por lo que caminó buscando por dónde pudo haberse ido.

-¿¡Hiwatari-kun!? -exclamó a viva voz, esperando respuesta; sin embargo, la única respuesta que obtuvo, fue el eco.

-Déjalo botado por acá, ¿a quién le importa ese cuatro-ojos?-argumentó el de alas negras dentro de Daisuke.

-¡¡Es mi amigo!! -respondió de mala gana de vuelta- ¿cómo se supone que lo deje solo acá?

Tenía la mirada bien en alto, observando hacia adelante, estudiando cada lugar al que llegaba con cada paso. Tenía la impresión que daba vueltas en círculos, así que se detuvo en un punto, pensando en lo que haría a continuación

-¡Niwa-kun! -se oyó la voz de Satoshi, por lo que Dai empezó a correr en esa dirección.

Dio pasos firmes y apresurados, empezaba a hacer frío y tenía ganas de irse a casa, pero no sin antes encontrar al joven que lo acompañó. '_Eso sí que no' _pensó para sí mismo. Iba tan inmerso en sus propios pensamientos, que entre que corría y no miraba el camino, tropezó con una rama _accidentalmente_. Empezó a quejarse, se había raspado la rodilla. _'Ow... duele' _apretó la mandíbula haciendo sonar sus dientes.

-No te has accidentado... por si fuera lo que crees... -reconocía esa voz... demasiado bien

-¡Krad! -rodó sobre su cuerpo y se sentó frente al erguido rubio, apuntándole con el dedo-. ¿Por qué viniste?

-Estoy con Satoshi, soy parte de él, no creas que se deshará de mí tan fácil -le guiñó el ojo con una expresión perversa-... y menos tú.

-¡Espera! -exclamó al darse cuenta que el de alas blancas se aproximaba-. Sea lo que sea que planeas, estamos en un sitio público, cualquier persona podría...

-¿Ah? -sonrió, había conseguido lo que deseaba- ¿me estás pidiendo que te haga mío ahora mismo?

-¡No era lo que quise...!

-Shh -Krad puso su mano sobre la boca del menor, mirándolo a los ojos, a la vez que se arrodillaba sobre él-. Te daré lo que pides.

Se sentó, dejando que su cuerpo descansara sobre las caderas de Daisuke, movió un poco su cuerpo, haciendo que su entrepierna rozara y creara fricción con el miembro del menor, que ya empezaba a sonrojarse. _'Cierto, su cuerpo era muy sensible' _recordaba claramente Krad, empezando a bajar sus manos por el torso del pelirrojo, tocando por encima de la camisa que llevaba. Llevó sus dedos más hacia los costados, rozando los pezones del menor con sus uñas.

-Mierda -se quejó el rubio-, esto me empieza a fastidiar: quiero tocarte, pero está en el camino.

Daisuke empezó a verle de forma temerosa, ya sabía que en cuestión de minutos iba a estar debajo del _psicópata sexual _gritando sin nadie que le pudiera sacar de esa situación. Se sacudió un poco, muy en vano, ya que Krad sacó del bolso que había tirado al piso hace un rato, una cuerda. Haló los brazos del chico con violencia hacia arriba, y los ató de forma muy hábil y experimentada, dejándole con poca movibilidad.

"_Perfecto_" se dijo a sí mismo, sin darse cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta. Hablaba acerca de la camisa de Dai y lo fácil que sería quitársela, incluso amarrado de brazos. Se relamió los pálidos y finos labios, desabotonando la ropa que traía el menor; no se podía ver al espejo ni nada, pero estaba seguro que su rostro denotaba una gran satisfacción mientras llevaba a cabo la acción. Curvó sus labios, haciendo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa maquiavélica, y bajó su boca hasta que tocara el pecho de Daisuke.

Krad sacó la lengua, lamiendo con la punta por encima de la piel del pelirrojo, sintió un movimiento involuntario de parte de él, que casi pega un salto cuando sintió el contacto. Volvió a sonreír, ¿cómo era que siempre era capaz de dominar al chico para hacerlo suyo? Bajó la cremallera del largo abrigo que le llegaba hasta las rodillas mientras hacía que Daisuke se levantara. Luego tomó las caderas de este y lo volteó, empujándolo de frente contra un árbol, y así haciendo que el pecho de este chocara contra el tronco. Metió sus manos por debajo de la camisa, subiendo por la estrecha espalda del chico, a la vez que halaba hacia arriba, enrollando la tela para que no le molestara. De nuevo usó la boca, succionando ciertos puntos con los labios y pasando la lengua por otros; dibujó formas con la yema de los dedos, bajando hasta tocar los bóxers del pelirrojo, los cuales tenía más arriba que sus pantalones.

-¿Cómo lo quieres? -interrumpió Krad, hablándole con repentina suavidad a Daisuke.

-¿Eh?

-¿Cómo lo quieres? -reiteró-. ¿Fuerte, suave, rápido, lento...?

Él se sonrojó, evitando responder, lo que hizo que la mueca del rubio se intensificara, creando una expresión placentera completa y absoluta... no cabía duda acerca de sus intenciones.

El _rubio psicópata _le dio un tirón fuerte a los pantalones del más joven, sin preocuparse de desabotonarlo ni nada, con lo que -de todos modos- logró quitar ese _'pedazo de trapo'_ de en medio. Volteó al joven hacia él de nuevo.

Jaló rápidamente la ropa interior de Daisuke, deshaciéndose de lo único que estaba en su camino para ese entonces, mientras seguía relamiendo sus labios. Con la vista, comprobó que sus caricias y lamidas habían hecho efecto en el cuerpo del menor, el cual ya tenía una erección a medias.

-Vamos a tener que terminar de endurecer eso -aseveró Krad, apuntando al miembro del pelirrojo.

Bajó los largos y artísticos dedos por el estómago de Daisuke, haciendo un caminito con sus uñas, lo que hizo que este abriera la boca, dejando salir un plácido quejido. Se detuvo un momento en el vientre bajo, _"buen punto para estimular al sensible chico" _se dijo a sí mismo, empezando a bajar la cabeza hasta que sus colmillos rozaran la piel del joven pelirrojo. Las finas puntas de sus dientes le sirvieron mejor que sus uñas, el más joven empezaba a emitir gemidos más fuertes y nuestro amado psicópata sexual, empezaba a dejar salir risitas: le encantaba dominar la situación.

Mientras pasaba los colmillos y la lengua por el vientre bajo de Daisuke, sus manos subían por las piernas del último, lentamente hacía el movimiento, para aumentar las ansias de este.

-¡Ah! ¡Krad...! -empezaba a gemir más fuerte, el rubio era experto en hacerle sentir cosas sin ir directo a su pene o culo...eso le encantaba-. Vamos, hazlo.

-Claro... te aguantas ahora -continuó besando su estómago y tomándole las piernas.

Subió la mano derecha por la curvatura del culo de su pareja, metiendo un dedo entre ambas nalgas, recorriendo la caliente fisura. Nuevamente salió un gutural sonido de entre los labios del pelirrojo, las largas uñas de Krad habían arañado su piel, pero no con fuerza... muy por el contrario, esa caricia lo estimulaba bastante más de lo que él mismo creía... era cierto, Krad sabía muy bien lo que hacía.

Ignorando completamente las sensaciones que él había provocado en Daisuke, el rubio psicópata murmuró entre regañadientes "_Parece que esto no está funcionando_", sonriendo de forma muy provocativa... obviamente sabía que estaba dando resultado, pero no era suficiente para él.

-Pega tu pecho al mío -ordenó a Daisuke.

Él, estando ya muy cachondo, literalmente se le tiró encima, quedando completamente pegado al rubio. Krad movió su cuerpo hacia adelante, haciendo que Daisuke apoyara su espalda en el tronco de un árbol. Lo miró a los ojos un momento y luego empujó sus caderas hacia arriba, levantando el talón para darle mejor ángulo. Era doloroso, Krad no se había quitado la ropa, así que la erección del pelirrojo estaba dándose irritantes roces con los pantalones del rubio.

-Krad... -su voz se empezaba a quebrar- duele... quítate la ropa...

-¿Cómo? -le pidió que repitiera lo que había dicho de forma intencional- ¿qué quieres que me quite?

-Quítate la ropa... ¡ahh! mierda... duele -se quejó nuevamente el joven.

Se separó un momento y soltó sus pantalones, quedándose estático en su lugar.

-Quítamelos tú.

Daisuke se miró: no tenía forma de hacerlo, estaba atado de brazos, con la camisa colgando, los pantalones y bóxer por los tobillos... no tenía cómo moverse. Movió el cuerpo hacia adelante y se arrodilló: sabía lo que Krad le estaba pidiendo. Con su boca, mordió el borde de sus pantalones, tirándolos hacia abajo hasta que llegaron a la altura de sus rodillas e hizo lo mismo con la ropa interior del rubio, al poner su rostro cerca del bóxer de este, sintió el miembro de Krad queriéndose salir de ahí adentro.

-Quédate así -volvió a ordenar, estaba acostumbrado a oír cortantes imposiciones de parte del rubio.

Asintió. Krad tomó los costados de la cabeza de Daisuke, echando sus caderas hacia adelante para pasar el glande de su pene sobre los labios del pelirrojo. El menor ya sabía lo que debía hacer, así que abrió la boca para prepararse a chupar como al rubio le encantaba... su falta de experiencia, torpeza y problemas mandibulares hacían que cada succión fuera extremadamente estrecha, lo que sólo lograba hacer acabar a Krad en cuestión de minutos.

-No, no necesitas hacer nada -Krad lo detuvo antes que metiera su erección en la boca-, quédate quieto solamente.

Asintió sumiso nuevamente. Abrió más las fauces, como si fuera a tragarse una merluza completa y entonces sintió la primera entrada a su boca. Conocía de memoria los movimientos del rubio: fulminantes e intensos, siempre era así a la hora de tener sexo. Chupó torpemente, intentando coordinar el movimiento de su lengua con el de las succiones. Krad mientras, se movía hacia adentro de la boca de Daisuke, tocando la úvula con la punta, sintiendo cómo la presión de las amídgalas y garganta que comenzaban a envolverse al rededor de su miembro.

-Ah... ¡Daisuke! -gimió por un instante el de alas blancas, conteniendo un poco la respiración para no dejar salir un _muy_sonoro grito.

-¿Lo estoy haciendo bien? -tragó saliva y secreciones para hablar, poniendo una muy inocente expresión, cosa que siempre lograba que Krad se sonrojara.

-Para...

-¿Eh? -retiró la boca al instante, mirándolo algo extrañado-. ¿Lo hice mal?

-No es eso -el rubio lo miró algo rojo, cambiando luego su semblante a un más perverso-. Simplemente quiero hacerlo ya.

El de alas blancas tomó a Daisuke de la cintura y lo empujó contra el árbol, volteándolo hacia el troco de este.

-Mierda, Krad -se quejó-. ¿Pedirte ser más suave no existe en tu vocabulario?

-La suavidad es para las niñas pequeñas.

Clavó sus pálidos dedos en el vientre del más joven, pasando las uñas al rededor de su ombligo lentamente, aunque con bastante presión, dejando marcas en su carne tras tocarla. Bajó hasta el miembro de Daisuke, tocando toda la extensión hasta llegar al glande. Recordó algo que siempre le sacaba gritos al pelirrojo _"Mhh... buena idea, Krad"_, pensó para sí mismo y luego con el dedo de en medio tocó la punta, rozando el orificio de la cabeza.

-¡Ah! ¡Krad! -era la reacción que el rubio esperaba, el cuerpo de Daisuke se tensó por completo, hinchando los músculos y ajustando la cuerda.

-Parece que te duelen -Krad desató el nudo, dejando caer las tiras que casi se enterraban en las muñecas del joven-. ¿Ves que puedo ser "suave" a veces?

-Y yo lo sé, tarado -sonrió para sí mismo-. Vamos, no me hagas esperar más.

Daisuke subió los brazos, tomando la parte posterior de la cabeza de Krad, enredando sus dedos como pudo entre sus rubios mechones de pelo. Él a la vez que sentía la caricia que lograba excitarlo más, pegó su cuerpo a la parte trasera de Dai, poniendo su pelvis contra el culo del mismo.

Un simple roce con su ano fue suficiente como para terminar de endurecer la erección de Krad, el cual hizo notar esto a su pareja haciendo un movimiento circular con el cual frotó su miembro contra una de las nalgas de este.

-Mhh... -suspiró el rubio, abrazándose a Daisuke del mismo modo en que este lo hacía de su cuello-. ¿Por qué será que me gustas tanto? -susurró en muy bajo volumen, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que el más joven lo escuchara.

Krad pegó sus labios a la oreja del pelirrojo, bajando hasta casi escarbar con su nariz el cuello del último. En ese momento dio la primera embestida, usando sus piernas para empujar decentemente. No había tocado ni lamido el ano de Daisuke, por lo cual iba a ser algo doloroso, creía él: inconscientemente estaba pensando en cómo se iba a sentir su chico.

"_¿Somos pareja o sólo compañeros de sexo?" _surgió la dudadentro de Krad, pero no era el momento de averiguarlo, ni mucho menos de ponerse en la posición de _novio_. Muy por el contrario, subió la intensidad, clavándose dentro de Daisuke. Pensó por un instante qué le gustaría al chico.

-¡Kra...ah...d! -se le entrecortaba la respiración, nunca antes había partido tan brusco.

"_Tal vez esto le guste a Daisuke"_ se hizo una imagen mental, al mismo tiempo que sentía como su vientre bajo comenzaba a calentarse, era difícil pensar creativamente sintiendo tanto placer. Debido a la falta de preparación (y lubricación) del ano de Daisuke, seguro no estaba biológicamente preparado, así que esta vez iba a sentirlo todo más estrecho. Sin más vueltas, con sus dedos envolvió ambos lados del pene del joven, moviendo alternadamente las manos hacia arriba y abajo, masajeando la erección que, según Krad, no era lo _suficientemente_ dura todavía.

-Oh... se siente genial -su expresión neutra se quebró, arqueando las cejas y abriendo la boca lo suficiente como para que se notase que estaba disfrutando todo esto.

-Dímelo a mí -murmuró el pelirrojo-. Ventajas de ser uke-suke. ¡¡Ah!! ¡Maldito!

-Ventajas de ser seme -dijo con un tono muy cansado, habiendo hecho un movimiento muy profundo-. Si llego a tocar tu próstata, dame un premio.

Krad subió los talones, dándole impulso a su cuerpo con los gemelos, para ir más adentro. A la vez, tocaba el miembro de Daisuke con sus largos dedos, volviendo a acariciar la punta con el dedo índice.

-¡¡AHH!! -lanzó un grito fuerte que hizo salir a unos pájaros de la copa del árbol- n..n..no...te...pa...ses.

-¿Pasarme? -sonrió de forma maquiavélica.

Dio otro fuerte empujón, uno lo suficientemente fuerte como para estampar el torso de Daisuke contra el tronco del árbol. Continuó con el mismo vigor, llevando el cuerpo del joven a estar cada vez más ensartado en la conífera.

-Para, Krad -rogó entre ruidos entrecortados- me voy a caer.

El rubio no escuchó, muy por el contrario, aceleró un poco la marcha, total ya había podido mantenerse haciendo penetraciones profundas, así que ahora las haría más rápido. Sin embargo, efectivamente las piernas de Daisuke ya no aguantaban más, ¡ningún entrenamiento para asesinos ni ladrones habían preparado sus piernas para soportar esto!

Krad envolvió la erección del pelirrojo dentro de su mano, haciendo un movimiento de arriba hacia abajo y de vuelta, como un vaivén. Procuró no halar demasiado fuerte para no dañar la piel de su pene, pero una vez que se sentía bien mojado el sitio, no dudó en acelerar el movimiento de su mano.

-Ah... esto te encantará -agregó, tanteando con el dedo medio de su mano libre la punta del pene de Daisuke, moviéndolo circularmente.

-Mhh... -cerró los ojos con fuerza, mordiéndose el labio inferior-. Me vas a matar así como vas...

-Te lo prohíbo.

Ya está. El cuerpo de Daisuke se desmoronó, yéndose de bruces al suelo. Krad no lo soltó en ese momento, es más, se aferró a su vientre, haciendo que el joven se mantuviera apoyado sobre sus rodillas y codos.

-No creas que he terminado, Dai-chan -volvió a llevar sus manos al miembro aún erecto del joven, continuando con el movimiento de antes y reanudó las embestidas-. Vaya, está mejor esta posición... recuerda que me tendrás que dar algo si logro llegar a tu próstata.

-Nunca aposté nad...¡¡ahhh!! -su respuesta se vio interrumpida por una penetración profunda.

Los mechones rubios del cabello de Krad se desparramaban por todas partes sobre la espalda de Daisuke. Este último comenzaba a sentir que en cosa de segundos iba a correrse sobre la mano de su pareja psicópata. Empezó a gemir con más fuerza, a modo de avisar las sensaciones que tenía.

-¡Krad! -llamó-. Me voy a correr.

-¿Recién? Yo ya voy por la tercera -respondió sin dejar de empujar su cuerpo dentro del trasero de Daisuke.

En ese momento, por el ángulo que logró en esa posición, tocó la parte más interna que pudo, llegando a la próstata del joven. La estimuló con duras embestidas, tuvo que bajar la velocidad un poco para poder aguantar ir tan adentro, le costaba. Los huesos de sus pálidas caderas chocaban contra el cuerpo de Daisuke, quien ya no podía contenerse mucho más.

-Acabé... ahh... -anunció el pelirrojo, sintiendo mojado y caliente su estómago.

-Aguanta un poco más, ¿quieres? -Krad clavó sus dientes en el hombro de Daisuke, intentando ir un poco más rápido, quería acabar ya-. Mhh...

El rubio rodeó el cuerpo de Daisuke, manteniéndose quieto y transformando radicalmente su expresión, la que cambió de una placentera a una que parecía más dolorosa. Sintió cómo el cálido flujo de semen salía de su cuerpo, teniendo todos los músculos apretados y tensos como las cuerdas de una guitarra bien afinada. Un tirón más y seguro se romperían las fibras musculares, el sudor bajaba por su frente haciendo que los pocos rayos de sol que llegaban a ese sitio, brillaran contra su cuerpo.

-Mierda, me corrí, Dai-chan.

-Creo que lo noté... -habló muy pausado-. Ahora... ¡¿cómo iré a casa así?!

-Eh... -dejó salir una carcajada viendo el estómago lleno de semen de Daisuke y las hojas también llenas de lo mismo-. Yo te visto y te cargo, ¿te parece?

-Sería lo mínimo que podrías hacer -se quejó Daisuke-. No me puedo levantar, las piernas me duelen.

-Vale, vale, lo siento.

Luego de camuflar lo mejor que pudieron el sitio con hojas secas, y de que a Krad le tocara llevarse a Daisuke en la espalda, llegaron a la casa Niwa y golpearon la puerta.

-Tsssk... -se quejó Krad bajando a Daisuke-. Tendré que convertirme un rato en Satoshi.

Emiko apareció en la puerta saludando como siempre y con un sartén en la mano con comida. Antes de decir una sola palabra, revolvió el pelo de Daisuke y miró de reojo a Satoshi.

-Hueles a tierra de hojas, Dai-chan -ante las palabras, evitó recordar el motivo-. Y estás todo mojado...

-Niwa-kun y yo nos metimos al río -miró a Daisuke buscando aprobación, la cual este le concedió casi de inmediato-. Como somos amigos y jóvenes aún, nos empezamos a tirar agua y se nos pasó la mano, es todo señora Niwa.

-Ah... suena genial, salgan cuando quieran.

Subieron las escaleras hacia la habitación de Daisuke casi corriendo, buscando escaparse de cualquier explicación que pudiera ser pedida. Que alguien notara los signos en sus cuerpos, sólo traería problemas para ambos. Era mejor a escondidas, ¿no?

-Vaya, nos escapamos bastante bien de eso, ¿no Krad? -Daisuke se tiró sobre la cama-. Me debes una por tener que mantenerme en pie tanto tiempo... ugh, duele.

-No, no, no -movió el dedo índice Krad, ya estando transformado en sí mismo nuevamente-. Llegué a tu próstata, TÚ me debes algo.

-Mierda, no hice ningún trato contigo, psicópata -se quejó, aunque luego le entró la curiosidad y preguntó- dime qué quieres...

-Un beso.

Daisuke, obediente, inclinó su cabeza hacia el rubio y besó suavemente sus labios, Krad, por su lado, lo tomó de la parte trasera de la cabeza, manteniendo cerca al pelirrojo. Repentinamente lo abrazó de forma muy cálida.

-¿Qué pasa, Krad? Tú no eres así... -aunque algo sorprendido, respondió al abrazo del rubio.

-Seré así o no, pero me gustas -susurró en el oído del joven-. Si no me gustaras, no te habría cargado, tarado.

-Aww... ¡tienes un lado tierno! -se echó a reír Daisuke.

-Vamos, no seas así, maldito -ocultó el hecho que estaba sonrojándose, evadiéndolo con una pregunta-. ¿Qué somos? ¿Amantes? ¿Compañeros sexuales? ¿Amigos con ciertas ventajas? ¿Qué cosa?

-¡¡Claro que somos amantes!! -levantó el puño animado.

-Sí -Krad rió por un momento y luego miró a los ojos al pelirrojo-. Claro que lo somos.

* * *

**.f**

**.i**

**.n**

**asdfasdfadf**

**Regalo para mi amorsh que amo mushio :3**

**Con esto se inicia una serie de oneshots pervos; a ver si salen de sus cuevas las/los amantes del KradxDaisuke, porque sé que están ocultos por ahí -las/los busca con la vista-¿dónde están? vengan a ver el show xD**

**¡¡¡¡FREEDERTH OUT!!!!**

**PD: Gracias a mi beta para este capítulo **Lau** :D**


End file.
